Lieutenant Adventures Series 13
by Liam3015
Summary: Celebrating 10 years of Lieutenant Adventures. The Lieutenant is dead. Penelope is back and four new faces come onto the scene to join in the adventure but two different teams have two very different goals. Has Penelope's time run out?
1. Aria

Lieutenant Adventures Series 13 Premiere Chapter 1 12 August 2019. Aria.

Previously: Now that all was calm again, Penelope could think straight again. She briefly wondered if she had arrived in her future or in her past.

Lieutenant Adventures 2019.

The Lieutenant's body lay in a freezing cold room on a planet somewhere so as to preserve it. It was lying on a very flat metal table in what appeared to be a big fridge made of silver metal. In one of the walls there was a concealed window through which a young man watched his body as if he expected him to come back to life any moment.

There was a loud banging along the metal floor and a cyberman came up to his side and stopped.

The man looked at the cyberman. "Is he definitely dead or is he faking, Xhisiss?" he asked.

"He's definitely dead," said the cyberman, Xhisiss, "but this version of him was the evil one, this one was on our side and we really need a Time Lord on our side," he said.

They both stared at the body for a few moments. Then the young man spoke. "So what are we going to do?" he asked.

Xhisiss turned to face him, making an almighty racket with his feet. "We're going to try and bring him back," he said.

"The female will exit the TARDIS," said a familiar voice.

Penelope stood in the TARDIS not knowing what to do. She'd had a few false starts with the TARDIS since her telepathic incident.

"Exit the TARDIS or the TARDIS will be destroyed," they said.

Penelope made her decision to leave the TARDIS. She was going to be killed either way.

The TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed.

Penelope opened the door and gasped and slammed it shut again.

"Exterminate," they said. It was a Dalek. It has a go at exterminating the TARDIS but all that happened was that the TARDIS Cloister Bell rang and the TARDIS extended her defences.

Penelope opened the door again.

"Exterminate," said the Dalek and tried to exterminate Penelope but the TARDIS prevented it.

"What are you?" asked Penelope, accidentally out loud.

"We are the Daleks, all hail the Daleks," it said.

"You wouldn't want to shoot me even if you could," said Penelope.

"Why would I spare you?" asked the Dalek.

"The Lieutenant, ever heard of him?" asked Penelope.

"The most corrupt, evil Time Lord in the Universe, the most feared. Yes, we know him," said the Dalek.

"He's dead," said Penelope, "and I killed him and now his TARDIS is mine. I have the gateway to all Time and Space and if you kill me, you don't get it," said Penelope.

"What if we agree to your terms?" asked the Dalek.

"Then I'll take you with me in Time and Space. You wouldn't want to mess with a murderer, now, would you?" asked Penelope.

"You killed the Lieutenant who was finally doing what we wanted him to do, taking lives, why?" asked the Dalek.

Penelope leant forward boldly. "He tried to kill me and failed and anyone who fails to kill me ends up dead," she said. She stood back up straight.

"I agree to your terms," it said.

Penelope nodded and stepped back allowing the Dalek to board the TARDIS and closed the door behind it.

The TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed.

"Exterminate the female," said the Dalek but the TARDIS prevented it again. "Who are you?" it asked.

"I'm Penelope Pratt and don't mess with me, sunshine," she said. "Do you have a name?" she asked.

The Dalek hesitated. "Zalra Grun," it said.

"Zal for short?" asked Penelope.

"If you must," said Zal.

"Now then, Zal," said Penelope, "I don't know how to fly a TARDIS. Here's the deal. Telepathically, you're going to hack into the TARDIS and bring us to Palacios in the Bhavani System. It has a thick hydrogen atmosphere and orbits very close to it's parent star. There is a girl waiting there for us. Her name is Carolyn Simpson, a human living on the planet Palacios who specialises in all things TARDIS. She's going to teach me how to fly the TARDIS," she said.

"What if I refuse?" asked Zal.

"Then I will exterminate you," said Penelope.

Zal hesitated, then he hacked into the TARDIS systems and did as Penelope said.

The TARDIS Cloiser Bell chimed as it dematerialised.

The Oracle rushed into Flavia's office.

Flavia looked up. "Err, excuse me, Oracle, you can't just barge into the Lady President's Office!" she exclaimed.

"The Lieutenant," said the Oracle, breathless.

"What about him?" asked Flavia.

"He's dead," said the Oracle.

"Have you found his body and his TARDIS?" asked Flavia. "Where are they now?"

"No, can't find either of them," said the Oracle.

Flavia looked deeply disturbed.

The young man looked at the cyberman. "How are you so sure he won't regenerate when he's revived?" he asked.

"We're not sure, we're going to do our best to heal his wounds before we revive him, Pat," he said. "We may have to temporarily convert him into a cyberman to do so," said Xhisiss.

"Are we resurrecting him as a cyberman or a Time Lord?" asked Pat.

"Tempting as it is," said Xhisiss, "as a Time Lord. We'll have to be very careful."

"Yes, we will," said Pat.

The TARDIS materialised in a sort of underground hub on the planet Palacios.

Penelope walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on, Zal, let's go," said Penelope. "There is a human here so no killing or else no Time and Space." She left the TARDIS followed by Zal but as soon Zal was outside the door he powered down. "What? What happened there? Do you need new batteries?" asked Penelope. Then she shrugged and walked off without him. "Hello?" she called out. "Carolyn?"

"Penelope?" called out a voice.

"Yes! Where are you?" Penelope replied.

"Follow the passage to the left, I'm in there," said Carolyn.

Penelope did so and arrived in a small room made of stone. At a desk by the wall, a young lady stood pouring over loads of paperwork she had prepared for Penelope. She glanced around as Penelope came in. "Ah, Penelope, good to see you again, come in, come on over, I'll read you all of this as many times as you need, then we'll do a few practice runs and I'll watch over you, how does that sound?" asked Carolyn.

"Great, thank you very much," said Penelope.

Xhisiss fumbled around with wires which were connected to metal patches, sort of like those you would see when having an EEG scan. He poked them through a sort of letter box in the door of the accompanying room. Only thing he was afraid of was that the body might jump when the patches were applied because they had a small electrical discharge. He knew one stronger than that, however, would be required to revive the Time Lord. He then banged through the door and Pat followed him. "We're going to attach these to his chest and head, carefully, or else the monitor won't pick up anything, is that understood?" he asked.

Pat nodded and took three of the patches off him and placed them carefully on the Lieutenant's chest at three separate spots.

Xhisiss brought the other three round to the Lieutenant's head and placed them carefully on the Lieutenant's head and placed them at three separate spots.

The Lieutenant's body jumped and in turn Pat jumped. Xhisiss didn't because cybermen don't have emotions.

Xhisiss stepped back from the Lieutenant. "Pat, go inside and check that the monitor is working. There should be no signs of life at this time," he said.

Pat went back inside and checked the monitor was working and told Xhisiss as much.

"Satisfactory," said Xhisiss. "Now we have to prepare to make our first attempt to revive him," he said. He banged out of the room altogether, leaving Pat in the room by himself with the Lieutenant's body.

Carolyn smiled to Penelope. "Well done, that was really good," she said. "We're back on Palacios. Your robot thing is outside."

"Oh, yeah, thanks, could you just help me shove it back on board, please?" she asked. Her and Carolyn went out to Zal and shoved him back onto the TARDIS and immediately he powered up again.

"Oh, cool," said Carolyn, "the TARDIS drains his systems when he's outside of her."

Penelope admired how much Carolyn knew about the TARDIS and hope to one day be the same. "I could do with someone like you on board with me in case I forget how to do anything," said Penelope.

"OK, let me grab a few things, I've been waiting for an excuse to leave this place for ages!" exclaimed Carolyn and she ran from the TARDIS.

Penelope looked at Zal. "It's going to be fun having her on board, isn't it? A Dalek and a TARDIS expert, what could possibly go right?"

Carolyn hurried back into the TARDIS with a big bag. "Ready!" she exclaimed and she dematerialised the TARDIS herself.

NEXT TIME:

Penelope lounged in the armchair that was in the console room.

Zal was secretly hacking into the TARDIS.

Penelope looked up.

He must report this.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Carolyn Simpson

Kim Kardashian

Xhisiss and Zalra Grun

Nicholas Briggs

The Oracle

Alex Rodriguez

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2019.


	2. Chorale

Lieutenant Adventures Series 13 Chapter 2 19 August 2019. Chorale.

Penelope lounged in the armchair that was in the console room.

Carolyn walked around the console piloting the TARDIS.

Zal was secretly hacking into the TARDIS.

"Where shall we go?" asked Carolyn.

Penelope looked up. "Well, this is a time machine and I haven't seen much of time so maybe into the past?" suggested Penelope.

New intro: watch?v=DiGBW6BonV0

"When?" asked Carolyn.

"Up to you," said Penelope.

"Let's go ancient then, There is an ancient civilisation in the Altai Mountains on the Planet Altai," said Carolyn.

"Can we blow them up?" asked Penelope.

"Sounds great," said Zal.

Penelope got up excitedly and headed into the depths of the TARDIS.

Carolyn typed in the co-ordinates and pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS materialised.

Zal stopped hacking into her.

Penelope returned to the console room with a crate full of time bombs.

Carolyn turned on the hologram. "That's where we are, they won't see us coming," said Carolyn.

Penelope wheeled the crate over to the door and outside the TARDIS where she waited for Carolyn. "Zal, watch us on the hologram and join us when we've finished placing the bombs."

"Zal?" asked Carolyn, leaving the TARDIS.

"The robot is called a Dalek, they're an alien race who love to kill anything that is not Dalek and this one's name is Zalra Grun, Zal for short," said Penelope.

"Oh, OK," said Carolyn. "Shall we get started then?" she asked. Her and Penelope started taking a time bomb at a time and working together to decide where to put them. As they went, the locals gave them strange looks, not understanding what they were doing and speaking English. "Shouldn't they they be speaking a strange language we don't understand?"

"It's the TARDIS. It translates for you," said Carolyn.

"Interesting," said Penelope. They finished their work and returned to the crate. Penelope reached down and picked up a remote control.

At that moment, Zal left the TARDIS and joined them.

"What now?" asked Zal.

"Exterminate," said Penelope.

The locals looked scared upon seeing the Dalek and backed away.

"Exterminate!" exclaimed Zal, heading into the depths of the town and shooting in rapid succession randomly into houses and killing innocent people.

Penelope pressed a button on the remote and each time bomb detonated. "Zal, get back here!" she yelled yelled.

Zal came back around the corner.

"Zal, Carolyn, get back into the TARDIS," said Penelope.

Zal and Carolyn hurried back into the TARDIS followed by Penelope who wheeled the crate back inside. Carolyn pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

"That was fun, well done," said Penelope, wheeling the crate back down to where she took it from.

Ivan Harper, 76 years old, a human living on Altai, was strolling through the Altai Mountains. It wasn't very often he got out by himself but he did now. He enjoyed the stroll around these mountains very much but he was taking a new route today that he was not used to. He thought he could see a town around the corner which wasn't on the map, an old town which possibly had never been discovered. As he came closer, he saw that the town was ruined and there were bones everywhere. He took out his phone and called the Police immediately.

The Federal Bureau of Defense arrived at the scene accompanied by Police and Forensics. Detective Inspector Emmett Clark, 19 years old, led them into the town. "A town never discovered before. Spread out and see what you can find, please," he said. After about an hour of searching, he found a house at the centre of the town. It had a working supercomputer in it which had captured the events as they happened. DI Clark sat and watched them. That was a TARDIS he had seen but not a Time Lord in sight. He must report this.

NEXT TIME

The Lieutenant's body jumped violently and then rested.

He hated seeing a dead body moving.

Xhisiss was in the room with the Lieutenant's body.

"I'm back!" he yelled.

The Lieutenant  
Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Carolyn Simpson

Kim Kardashian

Xhisiss and Zal

Nicholas Briggs

Ivan Harper

Zach Galifianakis

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2019


	3. Chorus

Lieutenant Adventures Series 13 10th Anniversary Special Chapter 3 20 August 2019. Chorus.

The Lieutenant's body jumped violently and then rested again.

Pat closed his eyes. He hated seeing a dead body moving. He was in the accompanying room, watching the monitor.

Xhisiss was in the room with the Lieutenant's body.

Both had successfully healed the Lieutenant's wounds but had failed to revive him.

"No signs of life," said Pat, watching the monitor.

Intro: watch?v=DiGBW6BonV0

"We try the 4th plan," said Xhisiss, he reached under the table and took out some Cyberman metal and fitted some to the Lieutenant's legs and arms and fitted a sort of headset to his head.

"Will that work?" asked Pat, suddenly realising what Xhisiss was doing.

"We're going to pass some of our power through him," said Xhisiss.

"Yes, I know, but will it be enough?" asked Pat.

"Not on it's own, we will drain as many systems as are needed to revive him," said Xhisiss. He then stomped back into the room with Pat. "Begin, we will drain other systems as we go," he said.

Pat pressed a button.

"Drain the lights from this room," said Xhisiss.

Pat did so.

"Drain the lights in the whole building," said Xhisiss.

"What if we fry his body?" asked Pat, whilst doing so.

"Then we've gone wrong, simply," said Xhisiss.

The whole of the lab was now in darkness and the electricity passing into the Lieutenant's body started to hum.

"Drain all other power," said Xhisiss.

"Including the monitor?" asked Pat.

"Yes," confirmed Xhisiss.

Pat did so and the monitor went blank.

The Lieutenant's body glowed blue with electricity.

"OK," said Xhisiss, "stop. By now we've either fried him or revived him."

The lab was filling with smoke where it was using so much electricity.

Pat cut off the electricity and coughed. "How will we know?" he asked.

"You're going to check his pulse," said Xhisiss because Cybermen don't have feelings.

Pat hesitated and then went into the room with the Lieutenant.

"Check his pulse. If you feel two, he's back," said Xhisiss.

Pat put his hand to the Lieutenant's neck and felt for his pulse.

"How do many do you feel?" asked Xhisiss.

"Two," said Pat. He stepped back, grinning. "He's just unconscious now," he said.

Xhisiss came out to join Pat. He removed all metal he had applied to the Lieutenant's body and stepped back. "We have successfully resurrected the Time Lord," he said.

The Lieutenant breathed in and opened his eyes and looked all around the room without lifting his head. He grinned maniacally. "I'm back!" he yelled.

NEXT TIME

Carolyn stood at the console, working the controls. Carolyn opened her mouth to speak but Penelope got there first. "Mhm," said Carolyn.

"You did," said the booming voice.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt  
Gemma Arterton

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Carolyn Simpson

Kim Kardashian.

Xhisiss and Zal

Nicholas Briggs

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2019


	4. Recitative

Lieutenant Adventures Series 13 Chapter 4 26 August 2019. Recitative.

Carolyn stood at the console, working the controls.

"What now?" said Zal, interrupting the silence.

Carolyn opened her mouth to speak but Penelope got there first.

"I was thinking," she began, with a maniacal grin on her face, "cause a war somewhere, create a planetary collision and maybe trap someone in the past," said Penelope.

"Mhm," said Carolyn.

"Why do you not kill?" asked Zal.

"Now, there's a thought," said Carolyn.

Intro: watch?v=DiGBW6BonV0

Freddie Todd was 30 years old, single, and lived with his mother. When he was 2 years old his father of the same name died when their house was attacked by some sort of robot from space.

The TARDIS materialised.

"Where are we?" asked Penelope.

"We are on the planet Ilnielia. This planet is home to the Chingetune and the Achides, two races which go to war if they so much as sneezed, they hate each other," said Carolyn reading from the hologram. She turned it off. "What are we going to do? Kill one or two of them and blame one of the others?" asked Carolyn.

"No," said Penelope, "that happens too often. I was thinking get Zal to create a fisure in the planet or something," said Penelope.

"And then get out of here before we're seen?" asked Carolyn.

"Exactly. What do you think, Zal?" asked Penelope.

"I obey," said Zal.

"We literally have to be quick though," said Penelope, "because the moment they hear and feel it, they will come running and if they see us, they'll know it was us," she said. "So, here's the plan, I will open the door, Zal will do his damage from the door without leaving the TARDIS, you stay here ready to dematerialise when I say so," she said. She then went over to the door.

Zal followed her.

Penelope opened the door. "Now, Zal," she said.

Zal let a large white lazer come from his gun stalk and the planet and the TARDIS began to shake as the fisure opened in the planet's surface. When it reached the TARDIS, he moved back from the door.

"Now, Carolyn," said Penelope before she had shut the door.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

War raged on the planet Ilnielia for years and claimed many lives. None of them ever found out the truth about what happened.

"What do you want to do next?" asked Carolyn.

"I think maybe the trapping someone in the past," said Penelope.

Carolyn nodded. "Where did you say the Lieutenant's room was again?" she asked.

"Remember where mine is?" asked Penelope.

"Yeah," said Carolyn.

"Next door, you're in for a shock when you see it. What are you going in there for?" asked Penelope.

"Time Lords have these things called Time Displacers," said Carolyn. "They are supposed to keep them nearby at all times in case there is ever a space-time anomaly which requires them to use them but it is very rare that they actually do get used. I am guessing the Lieutenant's place is his bedroom," she said. She went off in search of them.

"I was thinking we would leave the TARDIS this time and distract our victim, you and me, not Zal," called Penelope after Carolyn.

"Mhm," was her reply. Carolyn came back with the Time Displacers. "So, you dial in the year you are sending the person to and then you attach it to their back and it only works in one direction," she said. "They can't come back."

"So, in our case, we'll be distracting them so...?" asked Penelope.

"So, we attach it quickly and he's sent back in time before he knows it," said Carolyn.

"Cool," said Penelope, properly impressed.

"What year do you want it set to?" asked Carolyn.

"Well, our victim is in 2019. So...I suppose...1974," said Penelope.

Carolyn dialled in 1974. "We're heading Earth-way , then?" she asked.

"Yep," said Penelope.

That was Carolyn's cue to set the co-ordinates. She pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS materialised.

They were somewhere in London and that was as far as they cared.

Penelope and Carolyn left the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

"Where's that gone?" asked Carolyn.

"If you don't know, how am I supposed to know?" asked Penelope.

Zal had hacked into the TARDIS and dematerialised it.

Penelope and Carolyn stood around for ages until thehy finally chose their victim. Carolyn walked away from Penelope with the Time Displacer so as to not be seen.

Penelope started to approach him, it was a man, in his 30s, by the name of Freddie Todd. "Sorry, excuse me," she said to him.

Freddie slowed and stopped, confused.

"I'm lost, I don't know where I am," said Penelope.

Just then, Carolyn ran towards him and slapped the Time Displacer onto his back and he was gone.

The TARDIS materialised in 1991 in London and that was as far as Zal cared. He was in a small, quiet residential area. He made his way to the door and opened it with great difficulty. He left the TARDIS. He was in a housing estate. He scanned the area for a victim.

After Freddie had gone back in time, he had tried to draw as little attention to himself as he could. He'd realised after reading an old newspaper that he was in the past. He had fallen in love with his future mother but by the time he'd realised, it was too late and she'd had his son. His mother's name was Eileen Gross. Their son's name was Freddie Todd. They were sitting enjoying dinner one day when they heard a sound outside.

"Exterminate!"

Their door was blown in and bits of dinner when everywhere.

"Eileen, go upstairs," said Freddie, "quickly."

Eileen hurried upstairs with Freddie.

Zal came into the sitting room. He scanned the other rooms in the house and detected Eileen and Freddie but decided to kill Freddie instead. "Exterminate!" exclaimed Zal as the room turned a bright white and Freddie fell to the ground, dead.

Freddie's 2-year-old son wouldn't see him growing up. He opened his eyes. He was in a very brightly-lit space. He was alone. "Is this Heaven?" he asked.

"It is," said a booming voice.

"Did I create a paradox?" asked Freddie.

"You did," said the booming voice.

NEXT TIME

The Lieutenant breathed in and opened his eyes and looked all around the room without lifting his head. "I'm back!" he yelled. He had missed the feeling of being alive. The Lieutenant's mind resumed it's activity as he telepathically attempted to contact Flavia.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Carolyn Simpson

Kim Kardashian

Xhisiss and Zal

Nicholas Briggs

Freddie Todd

Wesley Gilbert

Eileen Gross

Alexis Logan

God

Morgan Freeman

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director

Carol Adams

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2019.


	5. Aria Part II

Lieutenant Adventures Series 13 Chapter 5 2 Spetember 2019. Aria Part II.

Previously: The Lieutenant breathed in and opened his eyes and looked all around the room without lifting his head. He grinned maniacally. "I'm back!" he yelled.

Intro: watch?v=DiGBW6BonV0

The Lieutenant lay on the table for a moment moving his fingers and breathing long breaths. He had missed the feeling of being alive. Then he sat up slowly and looked from the Cyberman to the man. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Mondas," said Xhisiss.

The Lieutenant grinned. "Ooooh, Lordy Lord! This is big news and it's sweet!" he exclaimed. "Wait until Flavia hears that! The Lieutenant was resurrected on Mondas!" he exclaiamed excitedly, then he calmed down. "Who's he?" he asked, nodding to Pat.

"Pat Pittman, servant of ours," said Xhisiss.

"Any good with guns, Pat?" asked the Lieutenant.

"OK, I suppose," said Pat.

"I'll make you good," said the Lieutenant. "Who's he?" he asked, nodding to Xhisiss.

"Xhisiss," said Xhisiss.

"I didn't ask you," said the Lieutenant.

"Xhisiss," said Pat.

"How many more Cybermen are here?" asked the Lieutenant.

"About three hundred," said Xhisiss.

"Awww," said the Lieutenant. "nice. OK, here's the deal. We're going to take out the rest of the Cybermen, the three of us, then I'm going to get us all to Gallifrey. The Time Lords won't hurt either of you because you are a former Lord President. Pat's not your servant anymore, he's mine and you're not his master anymore, I'm yours," said the Lieutenant. "Get Pat a gun, you ready yourself, I'm going weaponless, going telepathic," he said.

Xhisiss stomped off to fetch Pat a launcher, came back and haned it to Pat.

"Xhisiss will go first because he s a Cyberman, Pat will follow and I will go last," said the Lieutenant. "Go," he said.

Xhisiss opened the door leading out of the room and started opening fire at the other Cybermen who realised what was happening and started retaliating.

Pat followed Xhisiss and as the other Cybermen approached, he shot the launcher at them, taking them all out immediately.

The Lieutenant slid off the table, landing on his feet. He stood for a moment. He had missed standing! He had missed telepathy too! It was time to go. He followed Pat and Xhisiss out of the room, strolling confidently.

"The Lieutenant has been resurrected, this is the Lieutenant's doing," said the Cybermen in reaction. "Delete the Lieutenant!"

The Lieutenant hacked into their brains telepathically, ordering them to kill themselves. They were sent reeling, holding their heads and fell dead to the floor, smoking all over.

This continued for the best part of an hour before all Cybermen bar Xhisiss were taken out.

The Lieutenant then rested his mind for a moment.

Pat and Xhisiss stopped firing and faced the Lieutenant expectantly.

The Lieutenant's mind resumed it's activity as he telepathically attempted to contact Flavia.

NEXT TIME

The Lieutenant paced slowly as he thought. "I guess we're doing this the old-fashioned way." The Lieutenant moved over to them and smirked.

"We're going to decide what is to happen to the two girls," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Carolyn Simpson

Kim Kardashian

Xhisiss and Zal

Nicholas Briggs

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Directors

Maryann Manning

Kristen Styles

Cuthbert Helendale

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2019.


	6. Recitative Part II

Lieutenant Adventures Series 13 Chapter 6 9 September 2019. Recitative Part II.

The Lieutenant placed slowly as he thought/ He sighed softly and shook his head. "I guess we're doing this the old-fashioned way. I hope you don't mind teleporting!" he exclaimed.

Intro: watch?v=DiGBW6BonV0

The Lieutenant moved over to them and smirked. "This will hurt you two!" he exclaimed. He then made a strange bubble around them and the three of them vanished into nothingness.

On Gallifrey in the Lady President's Office, Flavia was taking a break and was eating scones and jam when she was interrupted by a pop and some unwelcome visitors. She looked around with half a scone in her mouth, bit into it and laid the rest on the plate. She looked away again and finished her mouthful.

The Lieutenant smirked and watched her as she took a bite and then laid the rest of the scone down. "Hello again, Flavia," he said. "I'm back," he said with Jazz hands.

"That's bad manners," said Flavia bluntly without looking at him.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'm welcome here! You, of all people, should know that! Wonder how many back doors I built into this place during my times here?" he asked.

"Yeah, wonder how many I had boarded up," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant laughed softly and paced slowly. "Boarded up? Wooh, you really haven't found any of them," he said. He then turned to look at her. "Now, onto the reason why I am really here, well, and my servants. Where. Is. My. TARDIS?"

"I. Do. Not. Know," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant frowned suddenly. "Well, that is a shame. Surely you must have some way of tracking it down? At least get me a new one but I'd prefer mine," he said.

The Oracle walked in through one of Flavia's back doors behind the Lieutenant. The door appeared as a solid wall but it obviously wasn't. "It actually wasn't yours to begin with, dad, all those years you've lives, have you forgotten how you got it?" he asked.

"Of course I have!" exclaimed the Lieutenant. "Why would I remember something like that? It is my TARDIS. She belongs to me! So I got rid of the memory that she never was mine. She'd never betray me, if someone else has her then God help them!" he exclaimed.

"We actually literally know nothing of the TARDIS. We have no trace," said the Oracle. "Last we located it was the last time we dragged you here, we know nothing of the girl nor the TARDIS. It is likely they are both dead," said the Oracle. "However, the Iron Demon has just arrived back, I believe, he will tell us what he knows when he gets here," he said.

The Lieutenant sighed and sat down at the Oracle's desk, putting his feet up. "Well, then, if you can't find MY TARDIS, get me a new one!" he exclaimed.

"Fat chance," said the Oracle.

"Oracle," said Flavia.

"Sorry," said the Oracle.

The Iron Demon arrived in at that moment.

The Lieutenant smirked and watched them bicker as the Iron Demon walked in.

Flavia turned in her chair and faced him. "Good to see you, Iron Demon, what can you tell us?" she asked.

"I arrived in the Altai Mountains on the planet Altai," said the Iron Demon. "That's the closest I managed to get but I was a couple of hundred years late. There was a small town in the ancient past and this is where the damage had been done. The town was ruined and there were bones everywhere. I was obviously the first one to investigate the incident since it happened as no-one had found it until then, an old man notified the Federal Bureau of Defense where I was disguised as DI Emmett Clark. There was a supercomputer in the middle of their town and it was still active and it had images of the beings which destroyed it still on it," said the Iron Demon, then he breathed.

The Lieutenant listened with no care but slowly leaned forward as the Iron Demon spoke.

"Two humans, a Dalek and a TARDIS," said the Iron Demon.

"Do we know who's TARDIS?" asked the Oracle.

"The Lieutenant's," said the Iron Demon.

Flavia looked deeply disturbed. "Do we know who either of the humans were?" she asked.

"One of them was the girl," said the Iron Demon. "I don't know who the other one was but both humans and the Dalek arrived and departed there in the Lieutenant's TARDIS," he said.

The Oracle looked at Flavia. "Now it's easier to track," he said.

The Lieutenant smirked and laughed a bit. "She got a Dalek, well, that is a surprise. Clever girl," he said. He got up and walked over to them. "So, do you think you could track down my TARDIS now?"

"You could, Oracle, but I don't want you to just yet because they are flying that TARDIS too well. Last time we saw the girl she hadn't a clue about TARDISes, she needed the Lieutenant it for her. Someone's helping her. If these crimes were committed by a Time Lord, we could decide here and now how to punish them but we can't so I intend on calling a meeting of the High Council," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh my God, why is my species a bunch of idiots? She's got a Dalek with her! They know how to pilot TARDISes!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, Lieutenant," said Flavia. "I want knowledge of how to pilot a TARDIS capped," she said. "Oracle, please inform the Patisan, the Visionary, the Woman, the Commander, the Seer, the Chemist, the Other, Councillor Hedin and Cardinal Zorac ASAP so we can start ASAP."

The Oracle hurried from the room.

"We need you on the panel, Lieutenant," said Flavia.

"You need me?" asked the Lieutenant. "That's new."

"We're going to decide what is to happen to the two girls," said Flavia.

NEXT TIME

The Lieutenant, Flavia, the Oracle, the Partisan, the Visionary, the Woman, the Commander, the Seer, the Chemist, the Other, Councillor Hedin and Cardinal Zorac all sat in silence as a long table.

The Lieutenant looked around the room. "You've all changed," he said. The Lieutenant stuck his tongue out at her. The Lieutenant grinned, stood up and left.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

Carolyn Simpson

Kim Kardashian

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Xhisiss and Zal  
Nicholas Briggs

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

The Oracle

Alex Rodriguez

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Lam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2019.


	7. Aria Part III

Lieutenant Adventures Series 13 Chapter 7 16 September 2019. Aria Part III.

The Lieutenant, Flavia, the Oracle, the Partisan, the Visonary, the Woman, the Commander, the Seer, the Chemist, the Other, Councillor Hedin and Cardinal Zorac all sat in silence at a long table.

The High Council had been convened.

The Lieutenant looked around the room. He didn't recognise the Other, the Commander, the Seer and the Chemist, otherwise, it was the same High Council to the one he knew. "You've all changed," he said.

"Shut up," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant stuck his tongue out at her.

"We're here today to acknowledge the fact that one of our TARDISes is being piloted by two humans and a Dalek. We're here to acknowledge the seriousness of this, to acknowledge that the Iron Demon's hard work means we can now locate the TARDIS and punish the girls. We are here today to discuss what punishment each should receive and how we can prevent this happening again in the future. I think we are all agreed that punishing the Dalek is just opening the door to the Time War again," said Flavia, "yes?"

"Aye," said everyone except the Lieutenant who just sat there, arms folded, impatiently.

"And I think we're agreed that a crime of this nature should be punished?" asked Flavia.

"Aye," said everyone that time because the Lieutenant wanted to see Penelope dead.

"First on the agenda," said Flavia, "two humans and a Dalek currently have control of the Lieutenant's TARDIS, do we all realise the seriousness of this?" asked Flavia.

"Aye," said everyone except the Lieutenant.

"Good," said Flavia. "The TARDIS can now be located and pulled back down to Gallifrey," she said.

"Well, hurry up then," said the Lieutenant, impatiently.

"Do we all recognise the Iron Demon's hard work in this case as outstanding?" asked Flavia, ignoring the Lieutenant.

"Aye," said everyone except that the Lieutenant was sarcastic.

"If they were Time Lords," began Flavia, "for a crime of this nature, we would normally vaporise them or reverse them. Vaporisation meaning the instant ceasing of their existence into nothingness. Reversal meaning a deletion of them from history altogether. We force regenerations for slightly less serious offences," said Flavia.

All sat in silence.

"The Lieutenant has been on the Vaporisation List in the past so he can tell you all about running from your certain doom," said Flavia.

"Oh, yes," said the Lieutenant. "Horrible! Horrible!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Second time, Lieutenant, shut up," said Flavia. "Upon his death, he was pardoned and resurrected. His status now as a former Time Lord means he is protected from such sentences," she said, glaring at him.

The Lieutenant grinned.

"If we had had out way, he would have died years ago," said Flavia. "The thing is, these girls are human so they can't be forced to regenerate, for us to do that would kill them. For us to give them a regeneration each for the purposes of punishment is actually extending their lives which is a pointless waste of a regeneration," she said, looking everyone directly in the eye. "I simply refuse to inflict injury upon them," she said.

The Lieutenant moaned.

Flavia ignored him. "So I fell that the answer is death," she said.

The room fell eerily silent.

"All for death, say aye, all against it, say nay," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant was the first to say aye.

Everyone apart from the Other said aye.

The Other said nay.

"The vast majority have voted that the girls should die," said Flavia looking around the room, "so the girls shall die."

The Other sighed sadly.

"Now," said Flavia, "our final task of the meeting is to agree on the method. I think the only viable option is vaporisation," she said. "Reversal is a bit silly because they don't have much life to reverse. Are we all agreed?" asked Flavia.

The room remained quiet.

"That's a nay then," said Flavia.

"I think we should reverse the TARDIS expert," said the Lieutenant.

Flavia glared at him.

"Yeah, I agree with the Lieutenant, I think," said the Commander.

"Yeah, so do I," said the Seer.

Flavia looked suspicious. "Did you bribe them?" she asked.

"There's an idea," said the Lieutenant.

"No, he didn't," said the Chemist so as to avoid an argument.

Flavia resumed her neutral expression. "OK, all in favour of reversing the TARDIS expert say aye," she said.

"Aye," said everyone except the Other.

"Very well," said Flavia, slightly appalled but not showing it, "the TARDIS expert will be reversed. How long shall she be on death row for?" she asked.

"Reverse her immediately," said the Lieutenant.

"I think so too," said the Seer.

"OK," said Flavia, "all in favour of immediate reversal, say aye."

"Aye," said everyone except the Other.

"The girl will be reversed immediately," said Flavia. "Now, what of the Lieutenant's companion?" she asked.

"Vaporisation," said the Lieutenant.

"Mmmm," said the Woman.

The Visionary, looking out-of-her-mind, even seemed to approve.

"All who approve," said Flavia.

"Aye," said all except the Other.

"And when does her sentence take effect?" asked Flavia.

The Lieutenant opened his mouth to speak but the Woman got there first.

"Well, considered she had the lesser role of the two, I suggest she have a bit of time to live before she died as a reward for not doing more," said the Woman.

The room was silent.

"All in favour?" asked Flavia.

"Aye," said everyone except the Lieutenant who rolled his eyes.

"The Lieutenant's companion will be vaporised after a year on death row," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant grinned.

"Any other business?" asked Flavia.

The room went quiet.

"OK, meeting concluded," said Flavia. She got up and left with the Oracle.

The Lieutenant grinned, stood up and left.

NEXT TIME

Flavia, the Oracle and the Lieutenant left the Chamber of the High Council and returned to the Lady President's Office where the Iron Demon was.

"Iron Demon, would you please use your TARDIS' ability in detecting the Lieutenant's TARDIS?" asked Flavia.

"The Oracle and I will do this the way we would normally, from the TARDIS workshop. Prepare yourselves, this will be tough.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Carolyn Simpson

Kim Kardashian

Xhisiss and Zal

Nicholas Briggs

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

The Oracle

Alex Rodriguez

Councillor Hedin

Tina Fey

The Partisan

Jeananne Goossen

The Visionary

Jennifer Anniston

The Woman

Catherine Zeta-Jones

Cardinal Zorac

Chris Hemsworth

The Commander

Mickey Rourke

The Seer

Bethenny Frankel

The Chemist

Derek Hough

The Other

Christopher Barry

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2019.


	8. A

Lieutenant Adventures Series 13 Chapter 8 21 September 2019. A.

Flavia, the Oracle and the Lieutenant left the Chamber of the High Council and returned to the Lady President's Office where the Iron Demon was.

"OK," said Flavia, "plan of action. Iron Demon, would you please use your TARDIS to the best of your ability in detecting the Lieutenant's TARDIS?" asked Flavia.

The Iron Demon nodded urgently and left the room for his TARDIS.

"The Oracle and I will do this the way we would normally, from the TARDIS workshop. You're very telepathically advanced, Lieutenant," said Flavia.

"Naturally," grinned the Lieutenant.

Intro: watch?v=DiGBW6BonV0

"And you are telepathically connected to the TARDIS," said Flavia.

"Naturally," grinned the Lieutenant again.

"Could you please connect with your TARDIS and see if you can pull her in?" asked Flavia.

"What do I get for my role?" asked the Lieutenant.

Flavia. had had enough of the Lieutenant. "Get over yourself," she said., leaving the room and slamming the door.

The Lieutenant smirked and flopped down in Flavia's chair. He closed his eyes while he concentrated.

The Iron Demon typed in co-ordinates in his TARDIS. He traced the town he had visited and connect to it's central computer. He then typed Gallifrey's co-ordinates and started detecting every TARDIS arriving on and departing Gallfrey.

Flavia looked up a register with all TARDISes on it and started scanning the list looking for the Lieutenant's TARDIS.

The Oracle fired up his TARDIS tracker. He swore.

"What's wrong?" asked Flavia.

"The Lieutenant's TARDIS isn't showing up," he sighed. "What do I do now?" he asked.

"Load up the same list as me and scan it for the Lieutenant's TARDIS. Help me find it. This list is clever. It shows the current status of each TARDIS on the list," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant had found his TARDIS' mind and gently entered. "Not to worry," he said. "It's me, where are you?" he asked.

"In the Time Vortex," said the TARDIS.

"Who's on board?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Penelope, Carolyn and Zal," said the TARDIS.

"The Iron Demon, Flavia, the Oracle and I are trying to find you," said the Lieutenant.

"I know, I'm trying my best," said the TARDIS. "Tell them where you found me," she said.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to pull you down," said the Lieutenant.

Flavia and the Oracle spotted the Lieutenant's TARDIS at the same time.

"There!" exclaimed the Oracle. "It says in the Time Vortex," he said.

"Let's go and tell the Lieutenant," said , quickly getting up and rushing back into her office with the Oracle.

The TARDIS materialised/

Flavia rushed in with the Oracle.

The Lieutenant opened his eyes and grinned, standing back up.

"Ah, you know," said Flavia.

"Yes, I can read a few thoughts at once so I knew you had found her. I got her back myself, no thanks to you," said the Lieutenant.

The Iron Demon detected the TARDIS materialised on Gallifrey and rushed from his TARDIS to tell the others but when he arrived, he realised he was too late. "No point in telling you it's here then?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, not really," said Flavia. "Prepare yourselves, this will be tough."

NEXT TIME

Flavia turned to the Oracle.

The Oracle left.

"As soon as the human emerges, Iron Demon, catch her, don't let her away, when the Oracle gets back, he'll help you," said Flavia, turning to the TARDIS.

"We're going to have a lot of fun!" he exclaimed.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

Carolyn Simpson

Kim Kardashian

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Xhisiss and Zal

Nicholas Briggs

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

The Oracle

Alex Rodriguez

The iron Demon

Liam Hickey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2019.


	9. B

Lieutenant Adentures Series 13 Finalé Chapter 9 28 September 2019. B.

Flavis turned to the Oracle. "Please fetch the two companions the Lieutenant brought with him," she said.

The Oracle left.

The Lieutenant stood there considering whether they were companions rather than victims.

"As soon as the human emerges, Iron Demon, catch her, don't let her away, when the Oracle gets back, he'll help you," said Flavia, turning to the TARDIS. She raised her voice. "Carolyn Simpson will leave the TARDIS."

"How many lives have we taken so far?" asked Carolyn.

"No," said Penelope, "that's not the question, you don't think like that. You don't question anything you do, just do it," she said.

"Not enough," said Zal.

The TARDIS materialised.

"Where are we?" asked Penelope.

"I didn't touch anything," said Carolyn.

"What?" gasped Penelope.

"Carolyn Simpson will leave the TARDIS," said a voice outside.

"It says Gallifrey," said Carolyn.

"What do you mean "Gallifrey"?" asked Penelope, sarcastically.

"As in the car," said Carolyn, sarcastically. "The planet Gallifrey!" she shrieked.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," said the voice outside.

"Who did they say again?" asked Carolyn.

"You," said Penelope.

"What do they want me for?" asked Carolyn, turning on the hologram.

"The Lieutenant and the Lady President are out there," said Zal.

Carolyn turned off the hologram.

"Dematerialise," said Penelope.

Carolyn pulled the Master Lever but nothing happened.

Flavia, the Lieutenant and the Iron Demon stood waiting.

"I'm gonna kill them," growled the Lieutenant.

"No, we are," said Flavia.

"I'll bust in the door," said the Lieutenant.

"No, you won't," said Flavia. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," she said, raising her voice. She sighed.

The Lieutenant positioned himself in front of the TARDIS. He lifted his leg, ready to kick the door in but Carolyn flew out as if she was pushed and flew into the Lieutenant's foot.

"Idiot," said the Lieutenant. You deserved that."

"Carolyn Simpson?" asked Flavia.

"Ow," said Carolyn. "Yes."

The Iron Demon came forward and held her fast.

The Oracle returned with Pat and Xhisiss.

"The Lieutenant's companions will stand beside the Lieutenant so we know who's living and who we're killing," said Flavia. "Oracle, if you wouldn't mind," she said, beckoning to the Iron Demon.

The Oracle moved forward and held Carolyn fast.

"Killing? How exciting, who are we killing?" asked Carolyn.

"Carolyn Simpson," said Flavia, "the High Council have decided that you are to be sentenced to Reversal, this will happen as soon as possible. This is punishment for teaching a known criminal to fly a TARDIS and for assisting said criminal. Your Reversal will be private. Take her away."

The Oracle and the Iron Demon led her to the execution chamber follow by Flavia, the Lieutenant, Pat and Xhisiss. On reaching the chamber, Flavia got straight to it.

"I will perform the Reversal myself, you will soon cease to exist. Have you any final remarks?" asked Flavia.

"Not that I can think of," said Carolyn.

"Very well, let's begin," said Flavia, closing her eyes.

Slowly, Carolyn started to fade from the feet up. She watched herself fade.

The Lieutenant tapped his foot impatiently.

"Stop," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant tutted.

"No tutting either," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant sighed.

"Nope," said Flavia.

Finally, Carolyn faded altogether. She is no more.

"At last!" exclaimed the Lieutenant, clapping loudly.

Flavia led them all back to her office. "Penelope Pratt will leave the TARDIS," she said.

The Lieutenant entered the TARDIS and strided over to Penelope.

"Lieutenant, get out!" exclaimed Flavia.

"Shut up, Flavia," growled the Lieutenant. "You, get out of here," he snarled at Penelope, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her to the door. "I'm back you're filth to me, get out of my TARDIS," he said, shoving her very forcefully out of the TARDIS and slamming the door. He ignored Zal for the moment and turned on the hologram so he could watch.

The Oracle and the Iron Demon hurriedly caught her.

"Penelope Pratt, you are being arrested and held for piloting a TARDIS and committing crimes with it. You will live in prison for a year before you are executed by way of vaporisation."

Penelope was screaming, "Get off me, get off!"

"Take her away," said Flavia.

The Oracle and the Iron Demon left but Flavia stayed in her office.

Inside the TARDIS, Zal turned to face the Lieutenant.

"Exterminate the Time Lord," said Zal.

Flavia heard it and spun round to look at the TARDIS.

The TARDIS prevented Zal.

"Hmm," said the Lieutenant, "yeah. I like that attitude. You will be useful to me."

Flavia entered the TARDIS abd beckoned Pat and Xhisiss in after her.

Pat and Xhisiss entered the TARDIS.

"These two are coming with you from now on," she said. "Don't try anything. Get out of here now before I change my mind," said Flavia.

"Hmm," said the Lieutenant and then he pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS dematerialised around Flavia.

Flavia was left standing in her office and sighed.

"A Dalek, a Cyberman and a human," said the Lieutenant. "What's your name?" he asked Zal.

"Zal," said Zal.

The Lieutenant grinned. "We're going to have a lot of fun!" he exclaimed.

The Lieutenant will return at Halloween.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

Carolyn Simpson

Kim Kardashian

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Zal and Xhisiss

Nicholas Briggs

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

The Oracle

Alex Rodriguez

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2019.


End file.
